Traffic congestion is a worldwide problem. The problem is exacerbated by the ever increasing number of automobiles, trucks, bicycles, and the like that share the roadway infrastructure. High volume traffic comprising the aforementioned variety of vehicle types increases the likelihood of congestion, injury due to accidents, and the consequent negative impact on society's economic growth as the demand for goods and services causes roadway system capacities to be exceeded on a daily basis. Daily gridlock on the roadways is not confined to large cities. Moreover, the stagnation of traffic negatively impacts every member of society in a variety of ways, which include economic, health, social and other factors. Hence, economic growth can be fostered by a more efficient roadway system capable of marshalling vehicle access to the roadway levels based on vehicle type.
Notwithstanding the expansion of e-commerce, products must still be transported, and at some point in the product fulfillment phase, the products are likely to have been transported via roadway to the purchaser.
The much sought after ‘holy grail’ of highway systems is to provide a system that substantially increases the flow of traffic in a cost effective manner. While two-level roadway structures currently exist, the existing structures do not provide a comprehensive vehicle management and information system that effectively enforces access of only permitted vehicle types according to the roadway level being used. However, such a system would greatly increase a level of safety that would be enjoyed by all users of the roadway.
Notwithstanding current roadway systems, there remains a need for a roadway system that vastly reduces traffic congestion while smoothing vehicular flow. Along with a substantial decrease in traffic congestion, it is desirable to provide a safer driving environment for a much wider range of vehicles and under a wide variety of environmental/weather conditions.
Thus, a double-deck covered roadway solving the aforementioned problems is desired.